


Laundry Day

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur does his laundry on Friday nights. Like clockwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

The fit blond bloke was back.

Merlin snuck a second look over the top of his tablet. He was _supposed_ to be reading his e-text for his philosophy class, but checking out Fit Bloke was far more interesting. 

Fit Bloke put his token in the washer and pushed in the slider, starting the laundry. Merlin shrank just a bit farther down in his chair behind the counter, the better to check him out. He’d been in every Friday night for a month or so, and he’d never spoken so much as a word to Merlin, who worked the 4 to midnight shift Friday through Monday. Running the laundry was a pretty great job for a Uni student. He sometimes had to run a few loads and fold some of the laundry that people dropped off to be done, but mostly he dealt with the pick-ups, refilling the token exchanger, and doing some machine service. The owners, Lance and Gwen, were convinced he was a magic washing machine technician.

They were right about the magic, at any rate. Merlin didn’t actually know anything about machine repair.

Merlin looked over his tablet again, hoping to catch another glimpse of those pretty arms, or the pretty profile, but instead he met startling blue eyes and looked away quickly. He felt the blush on his cheeks and started resolutely at the text on his tablet screen.

“Merlin? Really?” someone asked. 

Fit Bloke was standing in front of the cash desk. 

“What? How’d did you know my name?”

Fit Bloke raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, glancing down at the nametag on Merlin’s black tee.

“Oh, well. Yeah, Merlin. Mum is a bit of a fan of old legends. I’m lucky she didn’t name me Gilgamesh or something worse. Er. Anyway. Can I help?”

“Ah, the token machine is out of order. It won’t take this fiver, anyway. Can I change it for tokens?”

Merlin obliged. 

“Cheers, mate.” Fit Bloke stood there a moment, and suddenly, seeming to come to a decision, thrust out a hand. “Arthur.”

“Really? Don’t take the piss.”

“Arthur Pendragon, actually.”

“You’re kidding. What would _you_ be doing your washing here?” Pendragon and Son was an enormous firm. 

Arthur colored. “I moved into a flat two streets over a month ago and it didn’t a have a washer. I couldn’t have one delivered right away.”

“Surely by now, though,” Merlin said.

“Well, yeah,” Arthur shrugged. “Wanted to talk to you, so I kept coming. My mate Leon told me to put up or shut up, so I’d like to ask you out. If, you know, I might be your type?”

Merlin grinned, and looked Arthur up and down. “I’d say you’ll do.”

“Tomorrow night?”

Merlin looked regretful. “Sorry, gorgeous. I work here the next three evenings.”

“Lunch, then?”

“Sounds lovely.”

***** 

Arthur stuck around all evening, making conversation and eyes. The only other customer was finished by 10:30, and by 11:00, Merlin had the bloke bent over the machine in the corner that the CCTV didn’t quite catch and was fucking him hard, bottoming out on every stroke and blessing the day he took the job.

*****

Another month went by, and Arthur still did his laundry every Friday night. And if he got there at 10pm, and had Merlin pressed up against the washers while his wash spun dry, no one minded. If Merlin locked up most work nights and headed over to Arthur’s, no one minded. And if Merlin eventually moved in and took over washing duties from his boyfriend, the only people who minded were the laundry’s owners!


End file.
